A software application of electronic data may include any number of modules (e.g., classes, functions, procedures, subroutines, or code blocks), and each module may be tested or validated individually. In some instances, a software-testing tool, implemented as computer software or hardware, may automatically generate test cases for a software module under test, execute the module under test while simulating the test cases, and/or check for module behavior or output that does not agree with the test cases.
The software-testing tool may generate test cases based on determining the satisfiability of constraints associated with the software being tested. The constraints may include sets of both numeric and string constraints (referred to as “mixed numeric and string constraints” or “mixed constraints”). Traditional methods and procedures of determining the satisfiability of mixed numeric and string constraints may be considerably inefficient.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.